la soeur
by rukiaron
Summary: une jeune fille de 20 ans reviens a konohahinanaru nejisakusasu tentenkiba
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me lève, fatiguée ca fait quand même 12 ans que je suis partie du village, comment vas réagir l'Hokage ? Je crois que c'est Tsunade oba chan ! Comment vas réagir mon frère ?

Bon allez je rentre. Je vais rentrer dans le village lorsque je vois de loin 3 jeunes qui attendent leur maître, je rigole je suis sure que ce sont les élèves de Kakashi, je blêmit. Qui dis élèves de Kakashi, dis mon frère. Je passe la tête baisser entre les portes de konoha, n'essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais avant d'avoir pu passer un homme se dresse devant moi et me demande mon identité, je reconnais sa voix. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, j'enlève ma capuche en souriant, il me regarde reste sans voix ce qui me fait davantage rire.

Kak : rukia (bon d'accord je me suis foutu dans la fic et je suis le perso principale mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est naze cet fic)

Ruk : hello ! ca fait longtemps !

Il me prends dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer

Ruk : Hahahahaha bon repose moi tu sais bien qu'une personne risque d'être jalouse

Kak (inquiet) : il est avec toi ?

Ruk : ne t'en fait pas pour ton protéger, il y a bien un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Kak : évite d'en parler tu sais bien qu'il pourrait t'arriver une bricole

Ruk : t'inquiète j'assure !

: hé kak-sensei, vous venez ou vous draguer cette poule

Ruk : c'est qui que tu traites de poule mon gars

Kak : Naruto laisse la tranquille

Nar : ouais ba je la sens pas, pourquoi elle est rentrer ac une capuche dans konoha ? Je sens le coup foireux

Ruk : hé l'gamin calme tes nerf ou je vais te calmer moi tu vas voir

Nar : GAMIN ? J'ai 18 ans vieille peau

Ruk : LA VIEILLE PEAU A DEUX ANS DE PLUS QUE TOI SEULEMENT ALORS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE !

Nar : OUAIS BA TU LES FAIS PAS ! PIRE QU'OBA CHAN OUAISSSSSSSSSS

Kak : Naruto respecte la un peu c'est quand ta grand

Ruk : tais toi !

Kak (chuchote) : il faudra bien que tu lui explique

Ruk : plus tard je dois aller voir la vieille

Kak : d'accord mais j'annule la mission, elle peut attendre !

Nar : NANI ? Pourquoi vous arrêter la mission pour cette fille

Ruk : hé l'gosse elle a un nom la fille et c'est rukia

Nar : moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le prochain et le meilleure Hokage de tout les temps

Kak : Sasuke, Sakura je vous laisse quartier libre

Sakura : tu viens sasuke-kun

Sasuke : t'es lourde Sakura

Ruk : comme son frère !

Sasuke : tu connais mon frère ?

Ruk : oui je l'ai combattu une ou deux fois, plutôt faible, mais il essaye toujours de me battre comme si ca l'amusait de se faire rétamer

Sasuke : toi tu as l'air plutôt faible arrête de faire de te la péter, avec moi ca ne marche pas !

Ruk (Mdr) : tout comme ton frère

Sas : ne me compare pas a lui

Ruk : je ne peux pas comparer quelque chose de semblable.

Sakura hallucina de la façon dont elle osait parler à son Sasuke, et Naruto restait admiratif.

Kak : Naruto tu viens avec nous

Ruk : let's go !

Une fois arrivée chez la vieille, Kak entra, elle sembla étonnée :

Tsun : qu'est ce que tu fais la ? tu avais une mission il me semble Kakashi

Kak : oui mais il y a eu un petit imprévu

Tsun : haaaaa qu'est ce que Naruto a encore fait ?

Nar : j'ai rien fait oba chan ! C'est elle !

Ruk : bonjour sensei

Tsun : rukia qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Ruk : je suis revenue, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

A son tour Tsunade me prit dans ses bras.

Tsun : je suis tellement contente, ma meilleure élève reviens

Ruk : pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'une jeune fille pourrait me surpasser rapidement, Sakura Haruno c'est ca ?

Tsun : oui c'est vrai elle est très douée

Nar : Sakura-chan c'est la meilleure

Ruk : bon passons aux choses sérieuses

Nar (ac sérieux) : ouais pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ?

Ruk : il est moins bête qu'il n'y parait !

Nar : grrrrrr vas y parle j'attends qu'est ce que tu veux me dire oba chan ?

Tsun : Naruto assit toi, je te présente rukia, rukia Uzumaki, ta grande sœur.

Fin du 1ere chapitre

Voila alors dites moi si vous aimez bien ou pas ! bien évidemment il y aura des couples mais je ne sais pas lesquels faire alors dites moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Tsun : Naruto assieds toi, je te présente rukia, rukia Uzumaki ta grande sœur

Nar : ma grande sœur ? Je n'ai jamais eu de famille !

Tsun : tu l'as connaît mais nous avons du t'effacer la mémoire car elle est partie et de devenait dépressif et nous avons interdit a tout le monde de t'en parler

Nar (larmes dans les yeux) : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé TOUT SEUL !

Ruk (le prend dans ses bras) : je suis désoler

Nar (se dégage de l'étreinte) : c'est trop facile de s'excuser

Et il partit en courrant

Ruk : je vais le rattraper

Et je parti a sa poursuite sa réaction était normale, mais il fallait que je lui explique la raison de mon départ.

Je le retrouva appuyer contre une rambarde, il était la ou l'équipe 7 se retrouvait.

Nar : qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Ruk : je ne veux en aucun cas que tu me pardonnes mais je veux au moins t'expliquer la raison et si tu arrives a me pardonner j'en serais tellement heureuse.

Sache dans un premier temps qu'en décidant de partir moi aussi je me suis retrouvée seule, si je suis partie c'était pour te protéger de moi, j'avais 8 ans quand j'ai appris qui tu étais réellement et je t'en voulais je pense que tu sais pourquoi. Mais je t'adorais trop tu étais mon petit frère et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais ce n'est pas que pour ca que je me suis enfuie. Un jour, un homme est venu me voir et m'as demander de lui remettre le kyûbi, il savait que c'était un de nous 2 mais a ton age tu n'avais pas de manifestations de ce démon, je lui est dit que je ne comprenais pas mais il m'as menacer de tuer le réceptacle du renard alors je me suis fait passer pour toi, je lui ai di que j'étais kyûbi et je me suis enfui.

Il m'as pourchassé pendant 3 ans, alors qu'un jour il allait enfin me tuer, un autre homme est arriver et l'as tuer après lui avoir dis que je n'était pas ce que je prétendais. J'avais voulu revenir mais on m'as dit qu'il t'avais effacer la mémoire et que tu vivais mieux sans moi.

Nar : qui a osé te dire ca ?

Ruk : le conseil de konoha

Nar : je vais les tuer ces espèces de vieux croûtons complètement dégénérés

Ruk : je dois comprendre que tu me pardonnes

Nar : pas totalement mais je pense que si tu te donnes la peine je pourrais te pardonner, d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de ménage a faire chez moi !

Ruk : alors la mon gars tu rêves Lol, je déteste faire le ménage

Nar (Mdr) : t'es bien ma sœur

Je rigolai à sa remarque, je pense que nous étions en bonne voie de réconciliation.

Nous allâmes a ichiraku et nous rencontrâmes Sasuke et Sakura qui lui tenait compagnie ce qui avait l'air d'ennuyer le ténébreux.

Nar : hé Sakura-chan tu sais quoi ?

Sak : quoi Naruto tu ne vois pas que je suis avec sasuke-kun, tu nous déranges

Ruk : excuse Sakura mais c'est plutôt toi qui dérange Sasuke

Sak : quoi qui es tu pour me dire ca ?

Ruk : arrête de te la jouer t'es pas le centre du monde ma puce ! Je suis rukia Uzumaki, la grande sœur de l'autre ahuri.

Nar : hé ce n'est pas comme ca que tu obtiendras mon pardon.

Sak : la grande sœur ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de famille

Nar : ouais moi aussi

Sas : …

Ruk : un bol SVP, monsieur

Sas : bon j'y vais moi

Sak : attends sasuke-kun je t'accompagne

Je l'as stoppa elle ne savait vraiment pas si prendre, on dirait un petit toutou.

Sak : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ruk : laisse le tranquille tu vois pas que tu l'embêtes, hé puis arrête avec tes sasuke-kun tu n'attira pas son attention comme ca.

Sak : laisse moi tranquille je fais ce que je veux

Sas : elle as raison Sakura, t'es plus chiante qu'autre chose, quand comprendra tu que je t'aimerais jamais ?

Sak : ce n'est pas drôle Sasuke

Sas : ais-je l'air de rire ?

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Sakura a la limite des larmes.

Ruk : viens je vais t'aider, j'ai pas une super expérience mais je sais que tu agis mal _enfin surtout avec les Uchiwa_

Sak : je suis désolée d'avoir été si odieuse avec toi mais je pensais que tu voulais me voler Sasuke

Ruk ptdr : non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ce qu'il faut de se coté la

Nar : ha ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vas y raconte a ton petit frère adoré

Ruk : merde je l'avais oublié non mais quel chieur enfin comme moi quoi (xpdr)

Nar : allez grande soeurrrrrrrrrrrr et je te pardonnerais

Ruk : plus tard, bon saki, il ne faut surtout pas que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes, bon ok c'est trop tard mais vu comment il t'a rembaré tu peux faire comme si tu avais compris. Ok ? Et puis tu vas sortir avec d'autre mec ont verra bien si ca le rend jaloux.

Nar : ca va être dur il ne montre jamais rien

Ruk : pour ca ne t'inquiète pas je le saurais (sourire sadique), et puis t'as quel age pour courir après les gars c'est eux qui doivent te courir après et vu ta beauté il doit bien en avoir qui veulent sortir avec toi.

Nar : pratiquement tous les mecs de konoha

Sak : ce n'est pas vrai il tourne beaucoup aussi autour d'Hinata

Je vois la mine décomposer de mon p'tit frère, je rigole

Ruk : mais non t'inquiète personne de la piquera Hinata-chan.

Nar : tu connais hinata ?

Ruk : oui je la considère comme ma petite sœur mais je crois que je devrais plutôt la considérer comme ma future belle sœur, nous étions toujours ensemble avec Neji.

Nar : tu connais combien de personne de ma génération ?

Ruk : toi, hinata, Neji et kiba.

: On parle de moi

Ruk : whaou t'as trop changé kiba kun ! Alors comment ca va l'amoureux transi ? (Mdr)

Kiba : ha rukia, ca va ? Et puis arrête avec cette vieille histoire

Ruk : c'était trop mimi

Nar : qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ruk : en fait il était amoureux de moi quand nous étions petit

Kiba : c'est t'arrête de déballer ma vie, c'est l'histoire ancienne.

Sak : bon je vais y aller, merci rukia chan.

Ruk : de rien

Apres s'être raconter pleins de souvenir avec kiba et Naruto. Nous partîmes chez Naruto car il faisait nuit. Arrivé la bas, nous rencontrâmes hinata qui était devant la porte d'entrée de Naruto.

Ruk (chuchote) : vous aviez un rendez vous ?

Nar : ne raconte pas n'importe quoi on ne sort pas ensemble on est juste bon amis !

Ruk : coucou Hinata-chan

Hin : je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Elle me saute dans les bras, Naruto fut surprit ce n'était habituelle avec hinata elle est si réserver.

Ruk : toi aussi tu m'as manqué soeurette ! Viens rentre !

Hin : je passais juste te dire bonjour père m'attends

Ruk : ton père peut attendre bien toute la nuit si il le faut ce soir tu restes dormir a la maison, ca fait 12 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu alors il va pas me les péter.

Hin : mais…

Ruk : a part si toi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi

Hin : bien sur que si ! Mais je vais me faire disputer

Ruk : qu'il ose il verra une Uzumaki en colère.

Hin : mais Naruto-kun, je ne te dérange pas ?

Nar : bien sur que non hinata, tu ne me déranges jamais !

Et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement bordélique. Apres avoir ranger un tout petit peu nous installâmes des matelas et nous avons tous les 3 dormi ensemble. Je retrouvais enfin ma vie.

Fin du chapitre 2

Merci a tous les comms

Pour les couples je pensais faire Naruto/hinata ; Neji/Sakura ; et Sasuke/tenten ca vous va ?

Bien sur dans cette fic je suis déjà avec quelqu'un qui arriva bientôt dans la fic.

Bisous et merci pour les comm.

Rukia-san


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Je me réveilla un poids sur mes épaules, en effet mon frère et ma « sœur » avaient tous les deux leur tête qui reposaient sur mes pauvres épaules endolories. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et en essayant de ne pas les réveiller. Je fais le petit déj' et je mange je vais pour sortir mais je les vois réveiller tout les deux très proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches, j'attends je ne dis rien, Naruto lui demande si elle a bien dormi, elle lui réponds que oui et lui demande si lui aussi, il hocha la tête. Et il se rapproche dangereux des lèvres de la jeune fille qui n'attends que ca. Ils vont s'embrasser moi grande chieuse de la vie décide de faire son apparition, c'est trop drôle, l'occasion d'embêter mon frère est trop bonne.

Ruk : bonjourrrrrrrrrrr

Naruto et Hinata virent rouge et s'éloignèrent rapidement

Nar (inner) : j'ai failli embrasser Hinata-chan, whaouuuuuuuuuuuuu, mais elle fait chier la soeur

Ruk : bon ba j'y vais moi

Et je part laissant un naruto rouge aussi bien de gène que de colère.

Je rencontre Kak et lui demande :

Ruk : coucou, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui

Kak : rien mais je peux passer la journée avec toi

Ruk : ouais cool ! On va manger des ramens ?

Coté de naruto et Hinata :

Hin : heu Naruto-kun je vais y aller

Nar : déjà ! Tu ne restes pas pour prendre le petit déjeuner ? demanda t il avec des yeux de chibi

Hin (ne pouvant résister) : d'accord mais après je dois partir

Ils mangèrent en silence, Hinata dévorait des yeux naruto pendant que lui dévorait son p'tit déj'. Il en mettait partout, il releva la tête vers Hinata qui éclata de rire.

Nar : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hin : tu en a partout sur le visage

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui essuya le visage. Se rendant compte de son audace elle rougit et s'excusa immédiatement en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle rencontra 2 magnifiques yeux bleus.

Naruto se dit que c'était la chance de sa vie, il mit sa main derrière la nuque de la brune et l'attira a lui, allant déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Malheureusement pour eux, je reviens en criant (sadique ? oui) :

Ruk : désolé j'ai oublier les sous pour les ramens oups je crois que je dérange !

Hin : ne va pas te faire des idées rukia chan

Nar : ouais espèce de cinglée, on ne faisait que parler.

Ruk : mon frère serait timide ?

Nar : CASSE TOI !

Et je reparti pour de bon cette fois ci, les laissant a nouveau seul

Nar : je ben heu je vais faire la vaisselle

Hin : je vais rentrer chez moi a plus tard Naruto-kun

Nar : hé attends part pas en t-shirt, ca couvre pratiquement rien ton truc

Se rendant compte de ses paroles il devient rouge ainsi qu'Hinata.

Nar : c'est pas que je regarde non mais enfin je le dis pour toi.

Hin (sourit) : merci Naruto-kun

Pourquoi fallait il que ce Naruto-kun et son magnifique sourire lui fasse autant effet ? Pourquoi qu'a chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi fallait il que sa cinglée de sœur vienne le déranger a chaque fois qu'il voulait accomplir ce souhait ? C'est décidé la vie était injuste !

De mon coté :

Ruk : alors Kak t'as pas un rendez vous aujourd'hui avec ton équipe ?

Kak : oui a 10h mais il est encore 9h donc c'est bon !

Ruk : je peux venir ?

Kak : bien sur !

Ruk : j'ai un service a te demander arrive en retard stp

Kak : pas de problème

Je rigole après pourquoi lui demander quelque chose qu'il ferait inévitablement.

10h00 arrive et je courre au lieu de rendez vous attrapant naruto au passage, je lui dit de venir avec moi. 10h10 : on arrive et on se cache dans un arbre

Nar : tu peux m'expliquer

Ruk : on va laisser seul tes 2 coéquipiers

Nar : pourquoi ?

Ruk : car il faut que je vois si Sakura met en pratique ce que je lui dis, et surtout la réaction de Sasuke si elle le fait.

Nar : ok je marche

Ruk : bon regarde déjà elle ne lui parle pas, c'est bien, il faut qu'elle l'ignore.

Je vois un type arrivé devant Sakura, plutôt mignon non en fait il est tout bonnement canon.

Type : salut Sakura, ca va ?

Sak : ha salut daisuke, oui et toi ?

Ils continuent a parler mais elle ne semble lui succiter aucun intérêt, alors que lui la drague ouvertement.

Dais : heu Sakura es tu libre ce soir ?

Sak : n..

Ruk : elle est bête ou quoi ? Contrôle non jutsu

Nar : tu fais quoi ?

Je le fais taire d'un signe.

Ruk (avec un sourire charmeur) : oui bien sur je serais ravie de dîner avec toi ce soir, tu passe me prendre a 19h00

Dais : d'accord pas de problème on dînera chez moi

Ruk (toujours le même sourire) : est ce une proposition pour un éventuel petit déj' ?

Dais : si tu y tiens, peut être

Je constatais que The glaçon man semblait intéressé par cette conversation.

Ruk : d'accord alors a ce soir

Et il partit

J'annule la technique et descend de mon arbre.

Ruk : whaou Sakura tu as un rendez vous !

Sak : oui mais je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi je …

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle comprit. Par contre celui qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre c'est Sasuke.

Ruk : ca va Sasuke ? T'as l'air énervé ! Et t'as vu le beau goss qui vient de demander a Sakura de sortir avec elle ? C'est génial, remarque s'il se marie ca fera des beaux enfants.

Sas : m'en fou.

Ca c'est ce qu'il disait car pendant tout l'entraînement il semblait assez irriter et tapait contre un pauvre arbre.

Enfin j'avais fait ma béa de la journée

Hahahahahahahahahaha je suis machiavélique !

Le soir arriva, je préparai Sakura, je me rendis compte à quel point cette fille pouvait être belle.

Ruk : surtout n'accepte pas de coucher avec mais ca tu vas le faire croire a l'autre glaçon

Sak : d'accord

Ruk : fais attention, je lui donne un bracelet, avec ca tu peux me joindre en cas de problème. Sinon il arrive quand ?

Sak : ba je l'ai croisé tout a l'heure et il m'a demandé si ca ne me dérangeait pas de venir chez lui car il doit tout préparer !

Ruk : pff les mecs sont des boulets !

19h00

Ruk : allez vas y bonne chance, ne t'inquiète pas tu es vraiment magnifique !

Sur ce elle partit

Coté Sakura :

Elle marchait assez nerveusement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit copain a part lee mais ca, ca ne comptait pas, car il avait 15 ans et a cette age la il n'était pas question de sexe.

A un tournant elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, cette personne courrait apparemment.

Sak : ha je suis vraiment désolé

: Pas grave Sakura

Sak : ha Neji c'est toi, ca va ? Tu as l'air presser

Neji : tenten me cherche mais je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler

Sak : pourquoi ?

Neji : elle veut absolument sortir avec moi, je lui ai déjà dit non, mais elle demande pourquoi, alors je lui ai dit que je voyait déjà quelqu'un

Sak : c'est vrai

Neji : ben non mais maintenant elle veut savoir si c'est vrai donc elle me suit.

Tenten : Neji ?

Neji : arghhh ce n'est pas vrai ! J'y vais

C'était trop tard pour lui, elle arrivait vers lui.

Neji : désoler Sakura

Sak : quo….

Et il l'embrassa

Tenten voyant ca parti en courrant. Mais même parti il continuèrent a s'embrasser. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, Sakura entouraient ses bras de son cou tandis que lui les porta a sa taille, ils ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un d'autre passa par la, un certain ténébreux, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose au comportement de sa coéquipière, d'abord elle draguait un mec autre que lui et maintenant elle embrassait le huyga. Mais ce qu'il l'ennuyait le plus c'est que ca l'énervait, il s'en alla avant de tuer quelqu'un sur place.

Tout les deux s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

Neji (rouge et essoufflé) : désoler

Sak : moi aussi, je dois y aller

Malgré ses paroles, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, évitant de se regarder.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres les suivirent la seconde suivante. Mais Sakura se rappelant de son rendez vous, arrêta le baiser.

Sak : désoler mais j'ai un rendez vous et je…

Neji : je comprends, je dois y aller, je suis vraiment désoler Sakura.

Et il partit, laissant Sakura se rendre a son rendez vous la tête embrouillée, ne savant plus qui elle aimait.

De mon coté :

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre lorsque je sentis deux bras entourés. Je me retourne et sens des lèvres appuyer contre les mienne reconnaissant entre mille celle-ci je me laisse aller a cette douce étreinte.

Ruk : pourquoi es tu venu ?

: envie de te voir, envie de toi

Ruk : espèce de porc

: je sais que tu aimes ca

Ruk : j'espère que ton frère n'est pas comme toi, sinon je plains Sakura (vous aviez deviner de toute façon non ?)

Itachi : pourquoi toi tu es à plaindre ?

Ruk : tu ne sais même pas à quel point, a cause de toi mon amant a du partir

Itachi : de toute façon même si tu en avais un il serait déjà mort

Ruk : toujours aussi gentil ptdr

Itachi : personne n'a le droit de te toucher a part moi (c'est trop mimi)

Ruk : ho car toi tu as des droits sur moi

Itachi : bien sur !

Et il m'embrassa le cou puis les lèvres. Il me transporta jusqu'à mon lit

Malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mon frère incrédule.

Merde j'avais pas prévu ce coup la.

Nar : Itachi Uchiha, je vais te tuer

Fin du chapitre 3

Réponse aux comms.

Sakura-san : moi aussi j'ai adoré parler avec toi sur MSN, sinon ne sois pas dessus pour les couples car je vais faire un Neji/Sakura/Sasuke ; un tenten/kiba ; naruto/Hinata. Merci pour ton comm ca m'as encourager a écrire plus et plus vite Lol. Gros bisous.

Nouille : merci pour ton comm. C'était très gentil, j'espère que la suite t'a plus. Bisous

Voila alors pour les couples c'est : naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura/Neji, tenten/kiba, sinon pour les autres je pensais faire un ino/Shino, et un temari/lee voila donner moi votre avis !

Plus il y a de comm. Plus vite iront les chapitres, Lol. Mais vous faite comme vous avez envie lol.

Bisous a tous

Rukia-san

Je dis MERDE a tous ceux qui ont le bac, partielle ou brevet !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Naruto : Itachi Uchiha je vais te tuer

Rukia : Naruto ce n'est pas ce que …

Itachi : _tais toi j'ai une idée_

Rukia : _vas y explique_

Itachi : _donne moi un coup de poing fait comme si on se détestait _

Rukia : _tu prends mon frère pour un imbécile ?_

Naruto : Itachi Uchiha descends de sur ma sœur, si tu veux pas bouffer de mon rasengan

Rukia : _ok il est stupide_, ouais casse toi.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Naruto : ca va ?

Rukia : ouais merci ; alors comme ca tu croyais me battre, j'avoue que tu as bien failli mais mon frère était la pour m'aider.

Itachi : _c'est quoi c't vieille réplique ca fait pas naturel_, pff Uzumaki, tu ne peux jamais te débrouiller seule a ce que je vois, espèce de faiblarde.

Rukia : vas crever ; Naruto vas prévenir l'Hokage que j'ai attraper Itachi Uchiha

Naruto : mais tu l'as pas encore attrapé

Rukia : ca ne serait tarder ; aller bouge toi le cul.

Il partit, je m'assurai qu'il était loin avant de parler à Itachi normalement :

Rukia : pff on a eu chaud ! Bon barre toi maintenant !

Il commençait a partir quand je lui dis :

Rukia : attends

Itachi : quoi ?

Rukia : plante moi ton katana dans le ventre

Itachi : hein t'es folle ?

Rukia : mais t'inquiète pas je vais pas crever, c'est pour faire crédible ! Arh bouge toi ils arrivent.

Itachi : n'importe quoi !

Je sentit une vive douleur qui me fit hurler je suis folle qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour sauver cet enfoiré que j'adore. Je m'écroule.

Coté Sakura :

Elle arriva à l'appartement de daisuke, elle sonna et le jeune homme lui ouvrit, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Daisuke : tu es magnifique Sakura encore plus que d'habitude.

Sakura (rougit un peu) : merci

Daisuke : entre je te pris.

Il avait préparer un délicieux repas qu'il mangeait seulement éclairer par des chandelles, elle passa une bonne soirée. Mais lorsqu'elle voulu partir mais il n'était pas du même avis. Elle s'apprêta a sortir de l'appartement quand il l'as retiens par le poignet et l'embrassa.

Daisuke : reste avec moi ce soir

Sakura : tu es gentil mais je ne suis pas prête et je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on reste ami

Daisuke : tu es sure de toi ? J'en ai tellement envie

Sakura : oui sure et certaine et pu…

Il l'a ré embrassa

Sakura : mais qu'est ce que tu fais je t'ai dis que je veux qu'on soit amis

Daisuke : tu crois que j'écoute tout ce que tu dis, ce soir tu sera a moi que tu le veuilles ou non

Elle commença a paniquer puis se souvient du bracelet elle appuya dessus mais personne ne répondit (ba ouais je suis en train de crever a moitié), alors elle se dégagea elle devait réagir comme une konichi, elle lui mis un gros coup de poing, sortit de l'appartement et couru le plus vite possible les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un décidément ce n'était pas son jour.

Sakura : désolé

: pas grave

Sakura : ha désolé c'est encore toi Neji, décidemment ca nous arrive souvent aujourd'hui

Neji (voyant les larmes de la rose) : ca va ?

Sakura : je ne suis pas très sur d'aller bien

Neji : je vais te raccompagner chez toi

Sakura : merci beaucoup

Une fois devant chez elle, il partit.

Sakura : attends ! Tu veux bien rester avec moi

Le jeune homme piqua un fard mais vu les larmes il pensait bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurer de rester seule, mais bon elle lui expliquerait si elle voulait.

Neji : d'accord.

Coté de tenten :

Celle-ci était partie en courant, il sortait donc avec Sakura, elle n'aurait plus jamais une chance de sortir avec. Elle s'assit sur un banc et commençait à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et sorti un Kunai de perd que ce soit un pervers.

Tenten : qui est la ?

: C'est moi Kiba

Elle était rassurer c'était bien un pervers mais c'était aussi un ami

Kiba : ca ne va pas ?

Elle lui expliqua en pleurant alors il la prit dans ses bras ou elle s'endormit.

Kiba (murmure) : moi je t'aime tenten.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu mais elle resserra ses bras autour de lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Coté de moi :

Naruto : rukia ! Tu m'entends !

Tsunade : ne t'inquiète pas elle vas bien maintenant que je l'ai soignée une semaine a l'hôpital et ca devrait être bon.

En entendant ca je me relève brusquement

Rukia : c'est mort je vais pas a l'hôpital

Tsunade : et pourquoi donc ?

Rukia: les infirmières sont aimable comme des peaux de couilles, la bouffe est dégueu, les murs morbides, faudrait penser à mettre des couleurs gaies, du orange par exemple.

Naruto : ouais c'est beau le orange

Tsunade lui donne un gros coup de poing pour qu'il se la ferme.

Tsunade : tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

Rukia : non la viei… heu enfin Tsunade.

Tsunade : tu es désespérante mais fais comme tu veux, puisque ce n'était pas une blessure trop grave.

L'Hokage partit.

Rukia : tu ne vas pas voir ta petite Hinata ?

Naruto : lâche moi

J'explosai de rire quand je le vis partir.

Coté Naruto :

Il partit dans la direction du manoir des huyga, passa par-dessus les murailles sans alerté les cinquante gardes (de l'entraînement je pense Lol) il alla a la fenêtre d'Hinata et balança des cailloux. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et découvrit Naruto en bas qui attendait la permission pour monter. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de monter.

Hinata : mais qu'est ce que tu fais la Naruto-kun ?

Naruto : je voulais te voir

Elle ferma la fenêtre pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir. Naruto se sentait défaillir, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle qu'en chemise de nuit courte qui mettait en valeur toutes ses formes.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Hinata : si tu veux t'asseoir tu peux venir

Elle se sentait rougir, jamais elle avait eu une audace pareille. Il vient a coté d'elle.

Hinata : ano Naruto-kun tu as soif ?

Naruto : oui stp, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici.

Le temps qu'elle revienne il s'était endormit. Elle posa les verres et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour mieux le contempler. Elle lui enleva quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle éteint la lumière et s'allongea a coté de lui.

Cote de moi :

Rukia : bon je viens de me prendre une épée dans le ventre et tout le monde s'en fous, vous êtes mechanttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

Coté de Sakura :

Neji : je peux dormir où ?

Sakura : sur le canapé si ca ne te dérange pas.

Neji : non c'est bon

Sakura : Neji merci beaucoup de bien vouloir rester ; Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier ; pour tout a l'heure je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'as prit je suis sincèrement désolée. Bonne nuit.

Neji : moi aussi Sakura. Bonne nuit.

Ils se couchèrent. Mais pendant la nuit Sakura se réveilla en pleurs et en sueurs elle venait de rêver que daisuke arrivait à ses fins. Elle se leva histoire de se changer les idées et alla dans la cuisine pour boire qqch. de frais. Elle ouvrit son frigo et prit une canette de coca. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait réveillé Neji et qu'il la regardait intensément. Il se leva et avança vers elle, tous les gestes qu'elle faisait même les plus anodins l'envoûtaient. Il se mit derrière elle et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille

Neji : ca va ? Tu as l'air paniquer

En effet elle venait de lâcher sa canette que Neji rattrapa.

Neji : qu'est ce qui c'est passer a ton rendez vous ?

Sakura se retourna et Neji pu découvrir les larmes coulants sur les joues de la jeune fille toute tremblante. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et essaya de la calmer. Il décida d'allumer la télé pour la calmer. Pendant une demi heure ils la regardèrent quand le brun sentit qqch. De lourd tomber sur son épaule il regarda, belle elle était magnifiquement belle. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain,

Coté Hinata/Naruto :

Le soleil perçait les carreaux de la chambre de la brunette, Naruto qui se le prenait en pleine figure se réveilla. Il vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Se souvenant il regarda a coté de lui et vit la jeune fille endormit. Celle-ci qui se réveillait un peu, se retourna brusquement dans son lit et se retrouva sur Naruto qui commençait a sortir le rouge lui monter aux joues. En plus elle se frottait a lui comme s'il était un gros doudou. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour se trouver nez a nez avec Naruto. Son teint prit une jolie couleur rouge. Leur nez se touchait, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche de l'autre. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et il avança sa tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs langues dansèrent et les sentiments fusèrent.

Naruto (une fois séparer) : bonjour

Hinata (sourit tendrement) : bonjour

Naruto : tu pourrais bouger car j'ai un rendez vous a 7 h00 et qu'il est 7h30 (trop de délicatesse ce Naruto)

Hinata (rougit) : oui Naruto-kun

Elle se décala mais Naruto la prit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il alla se laver et partit. Il courrait joyeusement dans konoha et arriva au point de rendez vous ou il retrouva Sasuke, lee et tenten.

Naruto (regarde lee et tenten) : qu'est ce que vous faite la ?

Gai : vous allez vous entraînez avec nous.

Naruto : Sakura-chan n'est pas la

Lee : non (pleures) et Neji non plus

Sasuke et tenten baissèrent la tête.

Naruto on va chercher Sakura-chan ?

Sasuke : oui allons y

Tout le monde : 0.0

Sasuke : ben quoi ?

Coté de Sakura/Neji :

Sakura se réveilla et sentit des bras qui l'entouraient, elle redressa sa tête pour voir neji la regarder en souriant tendrement.

Neji : bonjour belle endormie (ok la il va sortir le grand jeu)

Sakura : coucou, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi

Neji : ce fut avec plaisir, et puis j'ai apprit un truc : tu ronfles

Sakura (relève la tête) : je ne ronfles pas

Neji : si

Sakura : non

Neji : si

Sakura : non

Neji : si

Sakura : n…

Il l'embrassait encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu supporter le fait de voir ses lèvres bouger à deux centimètres des siennes. Elle se laissa faire savourant le baiser qui semblait durer une éternité. Mais elle le repoussa.

Sakura : qu'est ce que tu fais Neji ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

Neji : je suis désolé mais j'en avais juste envie.

Sakura : …

Le brun se leva s'habilla, ouvrit la porte et partit. La jeune fille fit de même, mais quand elle voulut partir, Naruto entra dans la pièce. Il lui dit bonjour joyeusement mais c'est comme si elle ne l'attendait pas trop absorber dans ses pensées.

Fin du chapitre 4

Merci pour tout les comms ; désoler pour Itachi mais je l'adore trop il est trop sexy, il a trop la classe et il est surtout a MOI Lol. Gros bisous.

rukia-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent au point de rendez vous ou lee, Neji et tenten les attendaient.

Naruto : kak-sensei n'est toujours pas arriver ?

Kak : si je suis la, nous allons commencez les entraînements, Sakura/lee ; Neji/Sasuke (oula ca va chauffer) et enfin tenten/Naruto.

Ils commencèrent a s'entraîner tout se passait bien sauf pour un groupe.

Neji et Sasuke se regardaient méchamment on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'achever. (Bon ok c'est super méchamment)

Leur combat commença mais quel en était l'enjeu ?

Sasuke activa son sharigan et Neji son Byakugan. Le huyga attaqua en premier avec les 64 coups du hake (enfin je sais plus trop Lol). Sasuke qui avait prévu ce coup il essaya vainement de les éviter mais la rapidité de Neji, le mit a terre, il se releva avec difficultés.

Neji : alors Sasuke on ne tient plus debout, tu devrais peut être abandonner.

Sasuke : va te faire voir, Katon soubakou no jutsu

Neji qui ne s'attendait pas a une remise immédiate au combat fut envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Il revint et chargea sur le brun. Une série de coup de pieds et de coups de poing s'en suivit.

Sasuke : je voudrais savoir huyga, qu'est ce que passe t il entre toi et Sakura ?

Neji : je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde

Sasuke : c'est juste que je m'inquiète, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ternisse sa réputation en sortant avec une mauviette rejetée du clan huyga.

Sasuke allait trop loin, il fut propulsé sur le terrain d'entraînement de Naruto et Tenten. L'autre arriva en furie ;

Neji : eagle no jutsu

Sasuke/tenten/Naruto : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Neji : une nouvelle technique, si avec ca tu t'en sort vivant Uchiha c'est que tu es chanceux.

Il se concentra en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il fondit sur le brun et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le sang gicla, car de son coté Sasuke avait préparé un chidori.

Il se tenait tout les deux debout, puis s'écroulèrent en même temps.

Naruto : tenten va chercher Sakura et va prévenir Kakashi.

5 min plus tard Sakura arriva et les soigna le plus rapidement possible. A cours de Chakra elle tomba épuisé dans les bras de Naruto.

Sasuke et Neji se réveillèrent.

Naruto : vous jouez a quoi ? C'est sûrement aux cons car je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités, regardez dans quel état vous avez mis Sakura.

Neji : passe la moi, je vais lui redonner un peu de Chakra.

Il la prit sous le regard jaloux de Sasuke ce qui n'échappa pas a Naruto, et mit ses mains sur son front. Elle s'éveilla, il remarqua que des yeux blancs la fixaient avec inquiétude. Puis se souvenant des évènements précédents, elle leur demanda :

Sakura : vous allez bien, que c'est il passer pour qu'on vous retrouve dans cet état la, j'ai même eu du mal a arrêter les deux hémorragies et a vous soigner.

Sasuke : ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, Neji et moi avons eu un petit différent.

Neji : oui ce n'est rien, regarde en plus on va bien grâce a toi et en plus on ne t'as même pas remercier.

Et sans crier gare il l'embrassa. Sasuke fulminait et préféra s'en aller, tenten qui arriva avec lee et Kakashi, s'enfuit en courant (encore une fois), d'ailleurs lee se demandait quel torture il pourrait affliger a son rival et Kakashi s'étonna de la nouvelle, Sakura/Neji, il ne s'y attendait pas, et Naruto ébahit, comprit finalement le conflit ultérieur.

Sakura repoussa Neji, décidément elle ne comprenait plus rien à son comportement.

Sakura (lui chuchote) : mais qu'est que tu veux a la fin ?

Neji : toi

La rose se leva et partit.

Coté moi :

Je me promenais dans les rues de konoha, quand je vis une boule rose courir à toute allure. Je la suivis, elle s'arrêta au bord d'un lac. Je m'approchai doucement.

Sakura : si c'est toi Neji va t'en

Rukia : euh ba non ce n'est pas trop Neji mais je peux m'en aller qu'en même si tu veux.

Sakura : non, non reste j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Rukia : vas y

Sakura : je crois que j'aime aussi bien Neji que Sasuke

Rukia : ha problème en effet, et eux ils t'aiment bien tu penses

Sakura : je sais que Neji oui, mais Sasuke !

Rukia : oui c'est vrai, Sasuke comme son grand frère est une grande énigme de la vie.

Sakura : pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Rukia : ha c'est compliquer _hé voila a parler j'en dis trop_ ! Écoute Sakura suis ton cœur, et puis essaie avec Neji si tu l'aime et que lui aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses des questions.

Sakura : oui mais Sasuke quand Neji m'as embrasser avait l'air contrarié il est même parti.

Rukia : il t'a embrassée et devant l'Uchiha en plus. Mdr. Tu verra en fonction de ce qui se passe dans l'avenir ne te pose pas trop de questions, vis ta vie. Juste un truc a ajouter avant de partir, je pense que si Sasuke est amoureux de toi il va devoir se battre pour la femme qu'il aime car Neji n'aime pas sans raison et il ne lâchera pas le morceau.

Sakura : t'essaie de me rassurer ?

Rukia : t'inquiète pas un jour tu comprendra.

Une ombre qui observait la scène, remercia d'un signe de tête la sœur du kyûbi, et s'en alla. C'est décidé maintenant ca sera la guerre et il l'emportera.

La nuit tomba et Rukia raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Celle-ci arrivée dans son lit s'écroula dessus après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit. Puis elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal, elle lança un Kunai.

: c'est moi Sasuke

Sakura : Sasuke mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire chez moi a cette heure la.

Sasuke : je n'aime pas ca mais j'ai encore des séquelles du combat.

Sakura : d'accord, viens sur ce lit.


End file.
